Naruto's New52
by Stone Shield
Summary: Just a piece of a story I had been fiddling with for the last year. Though this is the first I manage to actually get straight enough to write out. Doubt I'll ever be able to add to it, given how many other stories need attention, but putting in MAYBE folder for now. That way, if ever feel interested, can add to it. Naruto in DCs New52, aware of the "change".


Naruto's New52

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, DC, or Bleach (only using spells from Bleach...maybe)

AN/ Just something that I cobbled together after reading a few comicbooks earlier in the week. It's mainly just another story idea. Not like I have a shortage of those. PUT IN THE OPEN FOR NOW, BUT WILL BE MOVED TO THE "MAYBE" STORIES FOLDER.

* * *

(PROLOGUE)

Blinking, he sat up in bed. Or…tried to. At his side was a familiar, if unexpected, orange body. There was no mistaking that orange skin, or the exceptional curves in all the right places, nor the long, fiery red hair that pooled around her.

Talk about a headache. Really, he didn't mind remembering. There were some exceptional memories to be had. But the migraine level headache that came with remembering previous realities was a nut-crusher.

He remembered…

The Titans. Being there with them, fighting alongside them. Friends, comrades, allies. Sometimes even lovers on occasion.

Then…the world on the brink of Hell.

Barry Allen…he'd be getting a talking to if he had anything to say about it. There were consequences to be had for fucking with the natural course of time. He may've fixed his grievous error, and yet while this was not their starting point the world around him felt more…concrete. Fascinating. Potentially another migraine later, but fascinating.

Now though…

He remembered living for the two-thousand years, just passing the time really. Occasionally fighting. Trigon, ironically, had brought his ugly face back into play once, long ago.

Was Raven around yet? Oy, wonder about that later.

It was a real pain in the ass sorting through three different sets of memories.

Sometime in the 16 or 1700's, some collector science guy had come to Earth and, well, collected his butt. One way or another, he'd wound up in a Gordanian camp, one where they used the prisoners in their experiments. That'd been their design for him. Apparently, he'd spent the odd few centuries just fucking with them, taking amusement in their continuously failed attempts at getting genetic samples and tests out of him.

When you're really old you look for your kicks where you can. With exception to Stone Henge, that'd been his longest running prank ever.

As irony would continue to have it…he would meet a Tamaranian child in that camp. On with fiery hair and a death before submission attitude. Koriand'r. She came to the slave camp all but ten years old, and would stay there for five years. Even in a completely different reality, it was a little surprising to know he was still connected to one of his friends.

Now, apparently more so.

Something of a cantankerous "old man", as she'd referred to him, knowing one another as only voices through the walls, he'd managed to give her the opportunity to escape. And she had (Age 15), returning two years later with a small, but determined angry band (Age 17). They'd raided the camp, destroying and freeing, as cases went, only to find that he'd been gone for a year. Escaped, shortly after she had.

Koriand'r would return to her people as a champion, though not the queen. But, Tamaran was no home for her. Not anymore. Only partially due to her being sacrificed to the Gordanians for her people's survival. It simply…wasn't her home anymore. She'd stayed for a further three years before quietly she slipped away, headed for the one place left she thought she could find a home for herself (Age 20).

Apparently, as he remembered it, once she'd actually accepted his conversation, he would speak of Earth with the child turned young woman. Though it had taken all of five years of that time before he'd even been given anything more than a grumpy response. It was when she was aching, agonized by the recent experimentation of the scientists slash torturers, that she finally told him her name, and how she would never surrender.

To her surprise, he would break her out the very next day, sending her to her freedom while he acted as the distraction.

He'd broken out a year later. Not that he couldn't have done so at any time, he just didn't really have anywhere to go. Hell, getting back to Earth had taken decent persuasion of a captured Gordanian. Even then, it'd cost the broken alien several fingers and a twice-broken appendage, that last one mainly because the Gordanian had taken him in the wrong direction at first.

He would eventually return to Earth, wherein he was greeted by a royally pissed off Koriand'r (Age 23). The furious Tamaranian had expected a Gordanian from the evacuation pod, but had seen only a familiar, if unexpected face. Boy, did he remember that homecoming. She'd been set to kill the first thing that stepped out of the pod.

That was two years ago.

Now…waking up to this reorientation of reality, again, he was surprised but more than a little accepting of the current situation.

Note to self, kick Barry in the balls…later.

Leaning in he traced Kori's neck with kisses, feeling her tremble against him, before nibbling gently on her ear. She arched against him, her back pressing against his chest. "Mmm…Narutoooo," groaning contentedly at the end, before wiggling around to face him. Vibrant green eyes, half-lidded, came into view.

"Morning, beautiful."

"X'hal…is it morning already?" Irrepressible as always, she grabbed him by the face and laid a passionate kiss on him. They stayed that way for near on a minute, just reveling in one another.

"Kori," he whispered as she pulled away, eyes closed, but smiling lightly, pushing herself against him as much as she could. "I don't know if this is the best time, but something happened."

"Hmm?" nuzzling against him. She was so sleepy from last night, couldn't he let her have another minute…or five?

He smiled at her. Reaching up, he caressed her face. "It's kind of complicated," he murmured lowly into her ear. "You should probably try _that._"

Groaning, this time in annoyance like a child, she pushed herself up on her elbows. She knew he liked that view. It'd worked many a time to shut him up or get his attention, often both. Blinking away sleep for now, she sent him a look of curiosity before leaning back in, kissing him.

Pulling back, her eyes fluttered. Her mind fought the tide to make sense of the information, for there certainly was a lot of it. She saw different world. All of them Earth, but different. People that were foreign to her, but familiar at the same time. Places, events…

Face un-scrunching, she looked back at him in a daze. Exhaling weakly, she sank back down, her upper body lying limply over his own. Sighing, she started playing with his hair. It was a habit of hers whenever she turned thoughtful.

"This change anything?" he asked coolly. She sent him a rather befuddled look, her head held up by her chin on his collar bone.

Idly tugging on a golden spike, "Should it?" She licked at his jawbone. "We are here, now, together."

Chuckling, his hands went lower, seeking… Grabbing hold the twin, pert cheeks of her buttocks, he squeezed suggestively in turn.

"I'd like to see how the…others are," he breathed before she took his lips in a burning embrace.

"Later," she gasped, coming up for air, "Focus on me now," before going back in.

* * *

Chapter 1

There had always been something different about him, as long as she had known him. By comparison, even the most interesting humans she had ever met had only passing remembrance. The same could not be said for Naruto. Not for her love. His very presence was like a star against the blackness, vibrant and…unforgettable.

Humans…normal humans…were such uninteresting, fragile things. Their nights together showed anything but. She usually had this pleasurable, aching buzz…

* * *

When the two finally managed to separate enough to leave the beachside bedroom that he'd built for them, they went about enjoying each other's company in a less explicit sense. There had been no need to go to the mainland as of yet, but this…change…had put Naruto somewhat ill at ease. Pulling up the newsfeed from the last several weeks, on the ship's computers, he stationed several clones to sort through the accumulated media while he and Kori luxuriated in the waters surrounding her purposely crashed spaceship and the small, rocky island it occupied. Its cloak spread over the entire island. It was their private paradise.

With the setting of the sun, the pair found themselves looking at the footage his clones had compiled as relevant, though Kori looked far less interested than he. Not that he expected any less. Kori was very… Well, the newsfeed simply didn't catch her attention, only focusing when he brought certain things to her attention.

"Well, there're the familiar faces," he mused, bringing up a few pictures. Red Robin. Kid Flash. Wondergirl. Superboy. Bunker? Who the heck was that?

No Raven though. Not yet anyway. And no references to her either. It was fairly plausible she just wasn't here yet.

Flicking through the feed, he was caught by one picture in particular. It was a clip on the nightly news from about four or five days prior. Nothing much really. Just a report on how a government organization had apprehended a vigilante, bringing them down with force. And there it was, a picture of rubble, a young woman, clearly unconscious and fairly beaten up, half buried in brick and stone.

"Damn." Lifting her head from his shoulder, she looked at him, seeing him frown, before turning to the screen to see what had got him so concerned.

"What is it?"

"M'gann," he groaned.

She remembered that name from the memories he'd passed to her. She had faintest recollections of the sweet Martian girl. "M'gann…M'orzz." It was strange to think that there was a life she'd lived completely unknown to her. Fortunately such concerns passed quickly. "A friend… And she's been captured?"

"Looks like it," he grumbled. "I really don't like the idea of these clandestine government types getting their hands on Miss Martian." Leaning back in his chair, he pried Kori's arm from across his chest and pulled her around until she sat on his lap. "What do you say, Kori? Feel like a jailbreak?"

"She is a friend," she stated with a nod, reasserting herself in his lap. It didn't hurt that her life had left her jaded against just about all things military, slave or prison related, and governmental. "It is our duty as comrades to free her."

"That's what I wanted to hear," he said with a laugh, kissing her.

* * *

The plan was actually very straightforward. These government agency types were collecting people, youths in particular, with powers, so they'd give them just that. Throwing stealth and concealment to the wind, Kori was to fly around San Francisco, just…looking around. And when the feds came and took her, they would be led to a holding facility. Either Miss M was there, or they'd be able to find some information and figure out where she was.

As for the "them" part of the plan… Naruto had "marked" her with his energy and would be able to spring the trap once she was taken to their little meta-Gitmo.

Not that Kori liked it. The idea of being captured had bile rising in the back of her throat. She only went along with it for certain reasons: the rescue of a friend, the understanding that Naruto would be there when needed, and that Naruto would do that special thing with his tongue afterward as a reward for her "suffering" this indignity.

* * *

As things would have it…the plan worked splendidly. She'd played the vapid, naive alien and they'd reeled her in as if they were doing her a favor.

Let it be said, on the record, that Tamaranian's were much…looser…with love than Earthlings, as she'd seen. That said, for their chosen ones there was no going back. Passion was one thing, passionate love was something else entirely.

On that note, hearing the human scumbags whispering crude remarks about her, none the wiser that she could hear them perfectly… There was only one who she cared enough to let do such things to her.

It took a great deal of restraint not to incinerate them.

(In New52, she's not as famous or well known as in the original DC universe.)

* * *

(01:31AM)

"Donnahoe reporting," the armored man in the lead announced into the panel on the wall. "We picked up a famous tourist in Frisco that needs to be…debriefed."

Cameras on the ceiling realigned. "Is that-"

"Yes, sir. I've already told her that we could use her help. I'm suggesting our best guest accommodations." Hint, hint.

"Understood. Bring our…guest…inside."

* * *

(01:34AM)

"You'll have to wait in here, for now," the armored agent urged, opening a door and motioning for her to enter the room. Playing her role well, she stepped right in, as if her own instincts couldn't tell that this entire room was an elaborate trap. Crossing the threshold, the door closed with a pressurized hiss.

* * *

(01:40AM)

"Damn, what a figure," an agent remarked to the senior analyst in charge of the facility. "What a waste."

"She's a foreign element," the seedier looking scientist remarked curtly. "Better we have a live specimen now than a dead one later. Turn on the gas. I recommend to maximum recommended levels given how little we know of her physiology. Yet."

"Would that be the glowing blue button?"

The scientist nodded before turning his head, not recognizing the third voice as there should only have been two in the room. "Who-"

"Shh. Don't ruin this wonderful moment of gratuitous violence."

* * *

(01:41AM)

Within the holding cell, Kori was growing increasingly irate. Bad enough she'd lowered herself to being captured. Now she had to _wait_ for her ride. The door clicked and opened with another hiss as air pressure normalized between the two areas.

"Hi, sorry, but I'm new here-"

"You're late."

Looking sheepish, "Umm, I love you?"

* * *

(01:44AM)

"These guys have got some serious bank," he muttered. He wasn't just commenting on the facility, and that alone must've really set them back, but also that every person he'd knocked out as of yet had at least seventy or eighty dollars on them.

Hey, this was how he supported himself when he needed money. He didn't consider it stealing if the other person was an asshole or worked for them. This was his twentieth or so person and he'd put away a tidy nest egg of greenbacks.

He and Kori hadn't put much speed in making tracks. The moment she'd breached the perimeter, he'd appeared in her general vicinity and sent clones throughout the massive facility.

No M'gann. A few metas that he'd promptly showed the door, but no-one of the Martian persuasion.

Once their areas were cleared, the clones went about their secondary objectives.

Meanwhile, Naruto walked casually into the main server, dragging the unconscious scientist that'd meant to anesthetize Kori. Not much for her to do, Kori floated lazily after, frying the occasional, in fact very frequent, security camera for kicks.

Naruto wasn't exactly gentle with the scientist…Desmond by his name badge. The moment he'd entered the server room, he'd tossed him across the room and into a chair. "Wakey, wakey, Doc." Jostled by the aches and sudden pain, the weasely man groaned before cracking open his eyes. The moment he saw the broad, ferocious grin on the blonde man, all the color drained from his bruised face. "Welcome back."

Gulping, the first…okay, make that second thing he noticed, after his attacker and apparent captor, was that he was in the facility server farm, and that the door to the hall was wide open. He could barely make out an arm on the floor.

Following his attention, the spiky-haired man chuckled, a dark rumbling. "Yeah, you're the only person still conscious, science man. Now, you see, I have a problem and you're just the man I need to fix it." He leaned down until he was practically eyeball to malicious, glowing red eyeball. "You tell me what I want to hear and I won't kill you. I'll knock you out and no-one will have to know you told me. Sounds like a great deal, ne?" The man just continued to shiver under his gaze. So he cut to the chase, "Your people captured someone five days ago. Green skin, red hair. Ring any bells?"

The man emphatically shook his head, but got cuffed for it. "I don't like liars," the man chided. "I'll explain myself again. If you tell me the truth, this will be relatively painless. Lie to me and I will have to torture you, then, after I get the truth from you, well… Now, tell me: where is she?"

It wasn't the threats. Up until now he was fair and civil. It was the tone and that look in his eyes that scared Desmond like nothing else. He didn't know how, but he knew what awaited him if he lied further.

"Th-There's a facility," he gulped. "Seattle."

He pointed to the computer. "Show me," his words rather cordial despite the underlying threats of pain and death.

* * *

(01:49AM)

"You probably should have killed him," Koriand'r muttered, inspecting her nails. It was his call, so she didn't have any stake in it.

"Probably." Stepping out of the facility, they found themselves in the country on the outskirts of a town. The moment they put fifty meters distance in they were approached by a clone. "The facility clear?"

"Uh-huh." Pointing at the good doctor, "Shall I store that luggage, sir?"

Smirking at his clone's joke, "Please do, my good man. These business trips…so troublesome." He turned back to the hidden door and cracked his neck back and forth. "Now then…" Gathering nature energy, he poured it into the earth, forcing the bedrock to shift. The earth around them groaned and rumbled as deep below rock crushed the empty facility below. Sighing, he nodded his head, content in his latest masterpiece. "Let's see, it's been about fifteen to twenty minutes, but I'm pretty sure no alarms have gone off. That just leaves late status reports, and then these boys' bosses should be here. Soon, if they're any good."

He always felt energetically goofy after a good trouncing. "Well, my dear, we'd best make tracks before we're found littering." Hinting heavily at the several hundred people in various states of dress, hogtied or strapped to the trees.

More often than not stripped down to their official tighty-whities. Though he tried not to think about the guy that'd been wearing women's panties. Some things were just wrong.

"Ready to go rescue a friend?"

"Always." Grabbing Kori dramatically by the waist, dipping her before pulling her right back up, with her smiling at his antics. He grinned in turn. As one, the pair vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

(Seattle Meta Processing Facility, 02:44AM)

Cell 21.

As far as she'd cared to think…the cell had been designed perfectly to counter her. They'd placed a collar on her that would note whenever she used any abilities beyond eating, sleeping, and breathing. If she did, the room would begin to heat up, fire shooting up the walls for good measure.

For days now, they hadn't done much beyond taking her blood and demanding answers, sometimes to questions she didn't even understand. But things were escalating.

Why was this happening?

The whole reason she'd come to Earth was for a fresh start, away from the social stigmas of Mars. She'd wanted to come here and help people. But practically her first day…_literally her fist day_…these men had shot her down while she'd been trying to stop a bank robber. And, when she'd awoken, they'd brought her here.

Knok, knok! "Room service!"

Getting off her cot, shrinking against the wall, she almost didn't register the statement before the door opened. "Wait a minute. Room service?"

The silhouette in the doorway crumpled, revealing the guard that usually handled her whenever the humans here wanted to run their tests. Stepping over him though… "Yep. One stack of awesome-cakes and a tall glass of orange juice." He was a tall young man, very Californian surfer given what she'd seen on those old Earth television shows, and his companion, she…was not human.

Taking the electronic fob from his pocket where he'd stored it after pulping the boss-man he'd seen on the previous floor, he touched it to her collar. The circle clicked. Speed brought on by sheer desire to be rid of it and all the pain that it'd caused her, she tore it from her neck and threw it on her cot, breathing wildly at the sudden freedom.

"C'mon, Megan," he urged, tone confident and friendly. "Time to skeda…"

* * *

(Mental field between their two minds, a barren space with only two people: M'gann and Naruto)

The last few days had cost M'gann more than a little of her naiveté. She wanted to know who this person was before she went _anywhere_ with him.

"_Is this really necessary, M'gann?_" he asked. His physical body frozen, his mind was still as sharp as ever. This was hardly the first time he'd had to use a mental avatar.

Across from him, eyes glowing, "_The way you talk…I can __feel__ it in your words…you know me? How?_" She had never seen him before in her life, and yet what she got from his mental self was a sense of…familiarity towards her.

"_That's a whole thing, M'gann. Can't we do this later?_"

"_Tell __me__._"

His mental self sighed. "_The same way I know you're really a white Martian._" He could feel the chill of horror from her side of the connection.

"_How…You CAN"T know that!_" That had been a key reason to her coming to the Earth and taking on the appearance of a human-form green Martian.

He winced. "_Jeez, lay off the screaming. Suffice it to say-_"

"_NO! Tell me how you know!_" Sighing, he cracked the door of his mental defenses a little, and showed her small pieces. He eliminated his own life before the most recent century, that would definitely save some time and thought. Now was not the time for the whole story, so just her "once upon a" time as a Titan would do…coupled with that time they'd been alone in the garden behind the Tower.

* * *

"-addle." Outside, there'd hardly been a stretch to the word as their psychic conversation had taken less than a second in the physical world's time.

Eyes going incredibly wide, she dropped her mental attack like it was a lit match.

"Who… Who are you? Who am _I?_" The things she had seen.

Facing what had once been as opposed to what was now was a terrible strain. Even Kori had had a bit of a headache sorting through it all, but, then, she'd been more than willing to put aside "then" for "now".

M'gann clutched her head, staring wildly at the floor. "Naruto… I know you. The Titans…"

"Welcome back, M'gann," he sighed, ruffling his hair before leaning down to pickpocket the unconscious guard, relieving him of a surprising two-hundred and sixteen dollars. "Wish it was under better circumstances, but you were kinda insistent. C'mon, let's get outta here."

* * *

(Poorly named "Spaceship Island")

M'gann sat in the fetal position, obliviously watching the waves go in and out, crashing against the shore and receding, over and over again. All the while floating several feet off the sand. She'd been mostly quiet since they, the people she knew so well and yet not at all, had come and rescued her.

If her temporary imprisonment wasn't bad enough, now she had all…this…to take in.

A life, a good life, that she'd lived, and now it was little more than a memory.

She…remembered them. Her friends.

Naruto had told her that he was checking on them, but she had yet to meet his eye since their arrival on the island. That was another thing she remembered. In that other life…she'd loved him. Loved him like nothing else. Even now the memories associated ached in her heart.

She knew that he and Starfire were currently together.

She also knew, threw that short mental bout, that he cared deeply for her, even now, even knowing that she was a white Martian.

She knew Tamaranians were very…cavalier in their romances, but she wondered if she had that same courage to act.

Chin dropping back onto her knees, she tried to separate herself from all the random, chaotic thoughts she'd yet to sort through.

* * *

PREVIEWS:

"So, are we supposed to be the new Titans?" Megan asked. Again, it was good to see that so much of his friends remained the same. Shaken by all that happened, Megan was still the same.

"We're just a merry band of outlaws," Naruto responded casually before his face lit up. "Hey! Now _there's_ a catchy name!" He struck a pose, one hand on his hips and the other stretched out towards the skies. "The Ramen Outlaws!"

Kori didn't even twitch as this was…very him.

"No."

"But, Kori-"

"No."

"…Fine, just call us The Outlaws."

* * *

"Bones of beasts scattered far and wide! Stable crimson crystals! Steel wheels!" Trigon halted his attack, all his eyes going wide before narrowing, looking around in agitation. "Wind in action, and the sky at rest! The sound of flying arrows! Way of Destruction 63: RAIKOHO!" A flash and the mighty demon conqueror was broadsided by a massive bolt of lightning.

"TRIGON!" A skyscraper of a flaming being appeared before Trigon, its yellow, flaming body covered in rune-like markings. (Asura's giant battle avatar from Naruto)

"**UNEXPECTED,**" the giant demon mused, unwilling to show the ache he was feeling from the attack. That was not the way this game was played. "**I COULD NO LONGER SENSE YOU ON EARTH. I'D THOUGHT YOU DEAD.**"

"YOU KNOW THE LAW, EARTH IS OFF LIMITS!"

The demon chuckled. "**YOU WERE NOT HERE THEN, AND I AM IN BREACH OF THE ANCIENT LAWS...**" Bringing up a hand, he sent a blast of demonic energy at his long-time opponent. "**I SEE NO POINT IN RETREATING NOW THAT THE CONQUEST HAS BEGUN.**"

* * *

AN/ Just some rambling idea for a New52 story that I'd been kicking around for the better part of a year.


End file.
